CopCakes
by CrimPits
Summary: Vi and Caitlyn have been partners for years and now they're troubled by mutual feelings they both can't comprehend with. Just to be safe Rated M for language and mild adult themes
1. Chapter 1: Grim Temptations

_**Hey guys, I'm a newbie here...and I have a bad sense of writing so please bear with me :"**_

_**I love this pair so much and I'm currently working on an art piece ^_^**_

_**WARNING: Yuri Alert! Don't like yuri, then don't read.**_

The busy streets of Piltover have finally subsided as the crimson light makes its way back down into the dark abyss. But this particular night, Piltover's duo has gone undercover for a mission involving Caitlyn's archnemesis.

"So...do you think these clothes fit fine on me?", asked a certain pinkette as she inspected her suit one more time. Vi wore "Yes..yes, they look lovely on you.", the brunette answered without even looking at her partner.

* NOTE: If you wanna know their dress-up, its in the link below cause i had a hard time bringing it in words...*

"But I think its rather tight around my chest. I think the buttons are kinda loose.", the pinkette began to pinch her buttons. The sheriff sighed at her partner's anxious nature as it was her first time going undercover with her to a formal party (she should be lucky i made her wear men's clothes instead of formal dresses). "Everything's fine Vi. You look great. I should've been the one asking how I look. So tell me, Is my cover alright?" the brunette turned to the the bruiser. Vi just couldn't find the right words to say, as her boss generally struck her to the core. But nothing beats down a good 'ol dead air than a cough as Vi was able to respond with a ," W-well..yea! I mean, you look stunningly gorgeous." ( plus thumbs up and a forced smile hiding a bit of embarrassment ). Caitlyn raised an eyebrow from the compliment then turned away only to hide the fact that she finds the compliment amusing. "Charmed to hear that", the sheriff smiled and then trailed off leaving the enforcer breathless. The pinkette snapped back to reality as she noticed the sheriff calling her from the next block. "Damn you Cait", she massaged her temples," Why must you do this every fucking time?". Some things that the enforcer can never understand as to why everything must be so damn perfect whenever she's with her sheriff. She can't help but contain the tightness in her chest as her heart beats abnormally nowadays. "I shouldn't have taken those snacks from Lulu, those magical whimsies are seriously killing my stomach."

Both entered the building and were greeted with glances from the guests. Vi isn't an all too keep-calm kind of person in this formal occasion compared to Caitlyn. She can't stand the stares people give to her especially when she recently joined the force. Caitlyn, took a quick glance back at her partner who was pulling a tough act to maintain a straight face and the sheriff couldn't help smile. The brunette placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder to reassure her that she is safe. "I-I'm fine...I can take care of myself from here.", she quickly turned her face to hide the blush and embarrassment.

"What are you doing Vi?..", the pinkette thought to herself, "Stay focus, don't let Lulu's muffins get to you. You're Vi for crying out loud, the bruiser who single-handedly busted out crooks with gauntlets made up of scraps of metal and used hextech machinery to survive the streets.". She said this while hitting herself on the head, "I need to refresh my mind." The enforcer scanned the room for something to keep herself occupied. Then she noticed the dinner table, " Food is the best medicine", the pinkette made her way to the room leaving the brunette with a couple of guests.

"You said that he'll be here." "I'm pretty much sure he'll arrive in just a minute. Why don't you sit down and drink with us.", the man smiled and offered Caitlyn a vacant seat but the sheriff politely declined and decided to go for some water when she noticed the pinkette's absence. "Where did that brute run off to?", she mentally cursed as she imagined the worst possible scenarios that could happen whenever Vi is left on her own. Then the sheriff felt someone poked her from behind. She turned to see the woman with a face decorated with cream making her look like a toddler who just got her birthday cake.

"What are you doing Vi? You're supposed to keep an eye out for him."

"What? I'm starving, and besides...the guy isn't here yet.", replied the enforcer not even bothering to wipe the mess of her face.

"We need to take this seriously Vi, we can't just play around and get distracted now that we're finally here...we're this close to catching HIM.", the sheriff said the last word in her serious tone as she eyed the pink-haired woman with dead-set eyes.

"Okay..okay.. easy there..no need to get angry. So please don't fire me..Sheriff~ ", the pinkette raised her hands defensively but her face could tell that she's mocking the sheriff. The brunette elbowed the enforcer by the stomach. " Oh shut up you! You just can't read the atmosphere at all. And would you care to wipe off that mess? I can't afford to let other people see you like that in this formal occasion."

"Oh~", the pinkette was amused by the sheriff's concern. "Didn't know you actually care.", a mischievous smile creeping on the enforcer's face. "If you want, you could do me the favor of cleaning them for me", she said this with a smug look on the face and moved closer to where the brunette can feel the enforcer's breath brushing against her cheeks. The sheriff reacted with a slight shiver and a flushed face while trying to push the pinkette's face away.

"That's enough I tell you, or you won't be getting your hands on my cupcakes again." (Damn, well said Caitlyn..you just pushed her more), the brunette placed a hand on her face trying to conceal the blush.

"Hah! I won, just admit it. You want me more than you ever do.", as if no shame, the pinkette could not hold in the amusement and burst out in laughter.

"I tell you, when we get back from this I mission...I swear I'm gonna-" her rupture was cut short when the lights went out and a classy romantic playback music resonated in the room.

"This day just couldn't get any worse huh?", as she began to break her mind out of the music, the sheriff was tugged closer as the enforcer grabbed her.

"Shall we?", the bruiser showed a romantic gesture as she pulled Caitlyn closer to where their chest met.

"I didn't know you dance...Officer Vi", she said this teasingly as she moved a hand on her shoulder letting the taller woman feel the pain of regret.

"Nice try cupcake", the pinkette moved her hand to her partner's hip, "But I have already won this night".

NOTE: I suck at writing..I know...(=w=") I'm originally an artist and I wrote this to organize my plot for the manga I've been working on. If you want to read the manga you can just click on the link below. It would be great of you guys could help me with some recommendations cause afterall...my manga is still a WIP :P

art/COPCAKES-462156985


	2. Chapter 2: Troubled

_**So yeah, I'm writing this chap out of the blue. Exams are up so I decided to stick around writing for the time being.**_

**Vi's POV  
**

* * *

Stares... sweat...music...and Caitlyn. Those uppercity pigs must be bad-mouthing me by now. But who cares anyway, all i know is that the lovely sheriff has come down to the floor to dance with me. But it does get a little too hot in here or is it just me trying hard to keep up with the footwork. I seriously suck at this. I've never been to a formal party before and I seriously haven't tried this fucked up dance. Caitlyn seems so relaxed and natural, well this only made me a lot more nervous. How can she be so calm at a time like this?

'Vi, we don't want to be completely obvious about this job. Just try to act out naturally as a guest would do. Hm?'

I replied with a, "Yeah, sure thing. I got this baby" ,then she rolled her eyes.

Ugh! Me and my big mouth. I really can't set the tempo here and I keep stepping on Cait. And from what I see, it sure does hurt everytime (need to apologize to her later on that). I really should've gone to Mr. Suave for some dance lessons. Why didn't I even do that? Oh..right.. he's a dope and a complete pervert if you ask me. Minutes seem like hours and did I mention that there were some peculiar faces glancing over us. Not to mention the tension being added and boy am I sweating so bad.

"Vi you don't have to worry about about this, all you have to do is go with the flow and you'll get the hang of it.", she said this with utmost sincerity like a mother trying to teach her kid to walk.

Well shit, this isn't the impression I wanted from her. But I gotta bring down my pride and try to fix this up. Need to act cool~

'So umm.. how exactly am I gonna do this?', I looked down at my feet trying to mimick her steps.

"Well..", she grabbed my right hand and placed it on her waist, "..you can start here". That did it..I swear my face was as red as a tomato. I could feel myself staggering to the point of stepping on both Cait's feet..I saw her wince at that. Damn, I feel like a complete idiot...a weak idiot. But really, she has smooth curves and I'm liking the touch which is very bad. Must...not...give in! Control officer! This is your god damn boss for crying out loud. But the sensation, this troubling feeling is getting in the way.

'Vi? Are you okay? You seem to be sweating a lot.", she asked me with a worried face.

Oh Caitlyn, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm a complete mess...I can't figure out what's happening to me. But one thing's for sure, you're the cause of all this. Why do you have to be so freakin' cute I can't help it. Every thing you do gives me this ominous feeling of wanting more of you.

'Hello? Earth to Vi? Are you still with me on this?', she leaned a bit closer and our faces where inches apart. I could feel her warm breath brushing over my cold skin. The moment that happened I flinched, I reacted a bit too much and turned my head away trying to distract my thoughts of the sudden moment.

"Erm..y-yea...I-I'm perfectly fine. Must be the airconditioner or something...Pheww... It sure is hot in here~~",I tried to act myself out of the embrassing situation. Tugging my shirt to emphasize the heat I'm getting. Caitlyn just gave me a quizzical look, not sure if she was buying my excuse.

'Oh... I do think they should get another one too. Kinda makes it harder to breath.'

"Only when I'm with you..."

'Did you say something?'

" Ahhhh.. I mean...That's exactly my point...Hahaha.. Oh wow..we do think alike...ain't that right Cupcake?", seriously now...first my jerky movements and now my verbal initiation has taken over me. Way the go Vi...one suave moment I must say. I do hope she didn't hear it right.

'D-don't call me that...You know I hate that nickname.', there was a shifting tone in her voice and from what i see in it, she was...blushing?

A grin spread throughout my face and I couldn't help my amusement on teasing her. We aren't called Piltover's finest without the cat-dog arguments we two are well known of. There isn't a single day in the station that lacks the whole running down the halls and me making fun of Miss-I'm-so-Perfect threatening me with her oversized rifle. But that's just the way how I get her attention from all those boring report papers she's been dawdling all day. Hey, I still think she needs a break out of that. Am I a good person or what? ~(^w^~)

"Sure thing...Cup-CAKE~", I tried to bring more emphasis on the _**cupcake **_and tried to elicit the reaction I wanted out of her.

'Stop it! Seriously Vi. You act like a child.', her face was crimson red.

"Then I guess kiddie here needs a little pat from mother CUPCAKE~", I tried to lean closer and tease her a bit.

She just rolled her eyes and flicked my forehead in annoyance.

'Focus now, we don't want to appear suspicious to anyone in this room. He could be anywhere.', she tried to set the pace back to normal evading the subject at hand.

"Right. The mission", I almost forgot about the mission.

"What was his name again?"

'Mr. Cedrick Morey'

'Yes? Do I have some business with you ladies?'

And the star of the night arrived right on front of us. We couldn't miss this chance, this chance that both me and Cait have waited for. This meant a lot for Cait and I couldn't let this asshole slip away without a good punch in the face.

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update, I don't know which part I'm gonna focus on. I'm being torn between writing-studying-drawing-playing and you all get the point. BTW..the story turned out to be a bit different from the comic I've been working on..oh well~ Be sure to check it out at my Deviantart (SilverGol3m). _**


End file.
